Laccaria
Appearance Having both nature spirit and demon ancestry, Laccaria has a bit of a unique look. He has slightly curved horns, one of which grows a patch of mushrooms. He is about 6'0" and fairly slim, he has pale skin with a grey/purple tint to it, bright red eyes, and long white hair. He often likes to put on makeup, but his clothes are simple and practical. He is not unsanitary, but you can often find him with a bit of dirt on his hands, or a slight earthy smell about him. Personality Laccaria is almost always laid back. Every once in a while he likes to tease or stir up trouble, but he doesn't mean any harm. He is genuinely a nice person, even if he can be a bit oblivious of others. He tries not to let anything bother him, to the point of being quite lazy in fact. But he'll always step up to help a friend. His hodbies include collecting things such as: preserved bugs, tiny bones, cool leaves, and crystals. He also likes experimenting with potions and sometimes cooking, but he is pretty terrible at both. Also, he has a hermit crab familiar named Amy, who lives in a tinny skull. Ability Laccaria has the ability to produce, grow, and manipulate all kinds of fungi. He can grow any kind of mushroom, and works to cultivate his own breads with unique magical properties, or for use in potions. However, if you ask him for a "magic mushroom" he will just give you a mushroom that makes you turn purple for the day, or some other effect. Some of his fungi live on his skin or horns, feeding off his purple blood. These are his babies and he will only give you one if he really likes you. He has the secondary ability to rapidly decompose his own body, to grow more powerful mushrooms quickly, but it takes him a while to heal back up so he rarely uses it. Backstory Laccaria was born in 1948 to his father; a part demon sorcerer, and his mother; a nature witch with a thorny personality (pun intended.) After he was born his mother went off to do her own thing. Laccaria's father was part of a rather aggressive group of cultists, but Laccaria was much too peaceful for that. He stopped aging in his early 20's and wandered the globe aimlessly until about 1994. He found a forest that had burned down and was having trouble growing back, and decided he would set up camp there and try to bring back some life to the area. He couldn't make the trees grow or the flowers bloom, but mushrooms are still important. Laccaria ended up using more energy than he had planed and fell into a deep sleep, quickly buried and hidden by his own fungi. It was 25 years before he woke up, foggy headed but happy to see the forest was doing better by this point. He hiked to a nearby town and it took him a bit longer than he'd like to admit to realize how much time had passed. His abilities and memories had grown rusty and he decided he needed to brush up of his skills. Besides, he was starting to get tired of his aimless wandering, and wanted to meet some people from this decade. Laccaria happened to hear of Wixard Academy and it sounded like a perfect fit!